Christmas Angel
by XxOnekinkywitchxX
Summary: Sam comes back from a trip to the local supermarket on Christmas eve to find a rather drunk Dean and Castiel slow dancing and giggling in the bunker's living room to the radio while Shaggy's 'Angel' plays through the crackly speakers.


He'd been gone about two hours, far longer than it normally took to get to the local supermarket and back. But then again it was Christmas eve and with the driving snow and manic shopper's, conditions were less than ideal for the youngest Winchester. He had battled and almost lost the last turkey in the shop to what he guessed was an eighty year old woman. Normally he would have just let her have it, he was a kindhearted man after all. But seeing as it was their first Christmas all together at the bunker and well, he wanted it to be special.

So here he was driving the Impala back to the bunker in crazy weather, the old cars usually adequate radiator not quite cutting it in the bitter cold. Sam sighed as he flexed his cold fingers on the leather steering wheel, breath misting in the cold air inside the car. Cursing Dean for making him go out in this weather and refusing to come along himself, claiming that he had to keep Cas company seeing as he was taking being human rather hard. It's true the ex angel had been unresponsive and lethargic, refusing to eat and unable to sleep. Worrying the brother's to the point that Dean took it upon himself to cheer up his best friend while ordering Sam out to get the turkey.

Huffing under the weight of the cold frozen bird in his arms as he finally made it back to the bunker much later than he had planned. A little surprise Dean hadn't been calling in worry but also relieved at the same time, last thing he needed was to reach for his phone when he was busy driving or even more importantly. Handling a massive frozen turkey.

"Dean? Cas?" Sam called upon entering the bunker and slamming the door behind him with his foot, the lock clicking securely into place as he did so.

"Guys?" he tried again when he didn't receive an answer.

Curious Sam wandered towards the kitchen where he safely deposited the bird into their fridge to thaw overnight before rubbing his hands together frantically, desperately trying to eek some warmth back into their near frostbitten tips.

It was upon exiting the large industrially fitted kitchen that he heard it. The unmistakeable jangle of music emanating from the living room they had put together in the largest of all the bunker's spare reception rooms. It also happened to be the only room with a working fireplace, which came in handy on the cold winter days and even colder evenings that they all sat together watching the television.

"Guys?" he tried again calling a little louder, smiling when he heard the unmistakable bark of Castiel's laughter. Audible even over the loud pounding beats of what he guessed sounded like Reggae.

Smiling to himself, Sam shook his head when he heard his brother's even more raucous peal of laughter. _'Well at least he's cheered Cas up.' _Sam thought to himself as he approached the living room which was in the opposite end of the bunker down a rather long hallway.

Pushing open the door, Sam wasn't sure whether to laugh or.. ok he really wanted to laugh…like.. _REALLY_ wanted to laugh.

Dean Winchester and Castiel of all fucking people were dancing drunkenly with each other, turning in lazy uneven circles in their sock clad feet on the cold concrete floor.

His brother's hands were clinging to Cas' waist possessively as the ex-angel stood flush against him. Long, toned and lightly tanned arms were slung haphazardly around Dean's neck as they moved together, the warm sound of laughter punctuating their whispered words as Dean murmured into Castiel's ear.

The smell of whiskey was strong on the air in the warm room, magnified by the heat emanating from the roaring fire in the grate which stood in the corner of the room.

"See Cas, told ya I could teach an angel to dance." Dean slurred loudly, grinning from pride at himself as he wobbled on his feet a little before sniggering like a child at his own drunkeness.

"Dude I'm so wasted." he laughed into Cas' hair, the honey hot sweetness of the whiskey leaving a lingering perfume on the shorter man's skin.

Sam could not believe his luck. He thanked his lucky stars that his cell phone had plenty battery left as he quietly snapped it open ready to take a picture at the oppurtune moment. After all, he needed something to torture them both with when they were both sober in the cold light of day.

"You overestimate my abilities Dean." Cas laughed lightly clinging onto Dean's shoulders as they both stumbled a little before dissolving into hearty laughter.

"I am also not an angel anymore, incase you haven't noticed." Castiel added a little sadness detectable under his drunken smile.

"Shut up. You're alway's gonna be my angel dude." Dean confessed smiling as he jabbed his blunt finger's into Cas' ribs in an effort to tickle him and make him laugh again. Dean always loved it when Cas laughed.

The not so manly yelp that escaped the shorter man as Dean found his ticklish spot will forever be denied by Castiel. A soldier of heaven after all is not _ticklish._

"Thank you Dean. I appreciate the sentiment but I assure you I am all but useless in my current state."

Dean stopped in his tracks, halting their inebriated swaying and pulled Castiel's hands from around his neck into his own larger, rougher hands.

A wicked grin caught the hunter's face as the song on the radio changed and he knew exactly what to say.

**_"Oh Cas, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby" _**

Dean sang, completely out of tune as usual. Barely managing to keep from laughing at the shocked and embarassed expression on his angelic friend's face as he continued to sing along; taking it upon himself to change the lyrics where appropriate.

Unbeknownst to the startled and inebriated Castiel and the drunken sing-a-long

of his elder brother, the younger Winchester aimed carefully and hit the record button on his cell.

Sam felt nothing but pure glee at having this sort of ammo against Dean in the future and slight mortification for Cas who obviously had little clue as to what was going on and was looking at Dean like he had two heads.

**_"Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Oh, you're my friend when I'm in need, baby."_**

Before Cas could even open his mouth to ask a startled question Dean grabbed him and span him round in what passed as a drunken waltz.

"Dean what are you doing? I'm concerned for your mental wellbeing."

"Shut up and dance Cas."

Sam could barely contain his laughter and what small chuckles that slipped out were thankfully cloaked by the pounding beat of the music as it resonated around the large room.

"Dean I'm feeling rather unbalanced." Cas laughed against Dean's shoulder as the hunter continued to spin them in almost manic circles as their sock clad feet slipped and slid on the floor.

"Don't be such a WHOAAAA!" Dean yelled as the spinning finally got the better of him and he tripped taking Cas with him, both landing in a drunken laughing heap in front of the fire.

Cas laughed. He full on belly laughed. His ripe lips pulled back to reveal a perfect gummy smile and the tired creases at the corners of his big blue eyes dissolved into laugh lines as mirth over took him. Neither even bothered untangling their mixed up limbs as they hauled themselves into a sitting position, Dean's strong arm snaking round Castiel's shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked pulling his friends attention to him

"Yes Dean?" Cas replied breathless from laughing with a smile still gracing the corners of his mouth.

"C'mere." the hunter whispered and with that he pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

Sam slammed his thumb against the stop button repeatedly. _Shit shit shit shitting shit.._

"You just kissed me." Cas said bewildered and body boneless when the hunter finally pulled away.

"Great observation there Sherlock." Dean laughed merrily.

"Who's Sher.."

And with that Dean rolled his eyes and kissed him again, softly. Sweetly. The angel melting against him perfectly as if they're made for each other. Perhaps they were.

It was in the moment Sam's phone made an obnoxiously loud beeping sound, signalling that the recording has reached its limit.

"Sam" Dean breathed dangerously as the younger Winchester continued smashing every button with his fingers in an attempt to stop the beeping of his damned phone.

Sam gulped loudly and smiled sheepishly, trying to back away from the open door.

"Run Sam." Dean growled launching himself from the floor as Sam yelped dropping his cell where it clattered against the concrete.

Sam barely got to mutter "Oh shit" before his brother was upon him, tackling his baby brother to the ground; while Castiel sat back by the fire looking amused and running the tips of his long fingers over his lips in amazement.

He may not have his grace anymore, but here in the bunker with his family. With Dean. He felt alive.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
